


These Bruises

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Best Friends, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Snipers, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sebastian Moran comes back from an assassination looking a little worse for wear. Jim offers some ice and some concern.Oneshot/drabble





	These Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!! IN HONOR OF THIS I'LL BE WRITING ANY REQUESTS ANYONE HAS IF YOU COMMENT TODAY!!

"Jim," a tired husky voice calls, breaking the silence. "I'm home."

A black-haired young man looks up from his phone. The previous speaker flops down in an arm chair across from him. Huge shiny eyes widen slightly. 

"Sebby! I asked you to kill someone, not get trampled by a car!"

Sebastian grunts. He doesn't mention how cars can't trample you either. "He had a bodyguard, Jim. Get me some ice, will ya?"

"Fine..." Jim huffs, but he returns with a little bag for his sniper. The older man takes off his shirt and rests it on a particularly purple bruise. Jim in turn perches on the arm of the chair. 

"So did you kill 'im?" he immediately asks. Sebastian snorts. 

"Not worried about me, are ya?" Jim stares at him and he grunts, wincing. "What do you think? Course I did."

"That's my Tiger." Jim beams. "So...you okay?"

"Eh." Sebastian grins, rolls his shoulders, cracks his neck. He sounds tired. "Don't worry about it."

"But you know I do."

"Listen." Sebastian gives his friend a wry smile. "These bruises...make for better conversation."


End file.
